Emperor of Darkness: Savior or Destroyer
by The Black Water
Summary: Dia adalah kegelapan, dia adalah kehampaan tanpa batas,dia adalah penghancur ,dan dialah kiamat. tapi dibalik itu semua didalam tubuhnya ada setitik cahaya kehangatan yang kuat dan sekaligus rapuh. (Bad summary Mungkin akan Dark atau Gray) Chapter 1 Prolog


_**Emperor of Darkness: Savior or Destroyer**_

* * *

**Disclaimer :Naruto and Highschool DxD not mine**

**Summary: Dia adalah kegelapan, dia adalah kehampaan tanpa batas,dia adalah penghancur ,dan dialah kiamat. tapi dibalik itu semua didalam tubuhnya ada setitik cahaya kehangatan yang kuat dan sekaligus rapuh. Bad summary Mungkin akan Dark atau Gray**

**Warning :Alur ,Pengembangan cerita, dll tergantung perkembangan Author, typo,.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (udah di kasi tahu loh, jangan flame nanti karena saya tidak menerima dan lagi pula tidak mempan buat saya flame apapun itu)**

* * *

God atau biasa kita sebut Tuhan atau Sang pencipta adalah exitensi tanpa batas yang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tapi kenyataan-nya dia terbunuh dalam perang besar antara tiga fraksi yang saling berselisih. banyak yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin sang pencipta bisa mati(?). Pertanyaan itulah yang sering muncul di benak semua makhluk hidup. Tapi dibalik itu semua tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang mengetahui rencana sang pencipta.

Karena dibalik kematiannya dia telah menciptakan sesosok makhluk yang paling berbahaya. Semua kegelapan dan berkat kehancuran diberikan kepadanya secara penuh. Tapi Tuhan memberi setitik cahaya kepadanya agar dia tetap percaya kepada Tuhan dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penggantinya menjaga sebuah dunia. ya di alam semesta banyak sekali Dunia -dunia yang lain atau bisa dikatakan tidak terbatas. Dan dikarenakan Dunia yang satu ini menurut sang pencipta sangat kecil kemungkinan akan damai maka dari itu dia telah menyerahkan takdir dari dunia itu apakah masih pantas untuk tetap ada, ataukah musnah. Dan sebelum DIA dinyatakan mati. DIA telah telah meletakkan makhluk ciptaannya itu kedalam perut bumi. Dan dia akan bangkit setelah Tuhan dinyatakan mati.

**Perut bumi **

Sebuah kegelapan seperti asap yang sangat hitam pekat sedang mencari jalan keluar dari perut Bumi dia keluar seperti layaknya asap mencari jalan dari selah selah tanah untuk mencapai kebebasannya. Setelah beberapa saat, asap itu pun sudah keluar dari bawah tanah dan membentuk seprti awan yang gelap tapi di tengah tengahnya terdapan titik sinar yang amat terang. Dan lama kelamaan gumpalan awan asap hitam itu mebentuk sesosok makhluk seperti layaknya Manusia biasa, tapi sebelum itu, titik cahaya itu keluar dari dalam gumpalan awan dan melayang di luar awan. kemudian gumpalan awan itu mulai membentuk dari kaki sampai kepala dari warna hitam lama kelamaan berubah warna menjadi coklat dan sama persis seperti kulit Manusia normal dan setelah semua lengkap satu titik cahaya itu mulai masuk kedalam bagian dada sebelah kiri persis di bagian hati tubuh yang terbentuk dari gumpalan awan tadi dan setelah itu dia tiba-tiba menghilang.

" Sungguh mengerikan kisah tentang sesosok makhluk yang di tulis dalam buku ini " gumam-an Sona setelah membaca buku tentang legenda atau mitos yang tertulis di buku yang diambilnya dari perpustakaan keluarga sitri. Sudah banyak buku yang menceritakan kisah tentang Emperor Darkness tapi cuma buku ini yang meyakinkan. Ya sebenarnya hanya buku ini yang di bacanya di perpustakaan sitri dan yang lainnya di Dunia manusia, dia sempat bingung bagaimana kisah Supernatural yang hanya di ketahui oleh makluk Supernatural itu sendiri bisa tersebar di dunia manusia? tapi Sona tidak memperdulikan itu. Dan dengan kepintaran dari keturunan Sitri, Sona sudah pasti tahu bahwa yang di tulis di perpustakaan yang berada di Rumah keluarganya yang lebih meyakinkan. Yah mungkin karena mereka Sesama makluk supernatural.

Kemudian dia membaca Nama penulis di bagian belakang buku itu dan tertulis "Zerrmity"Setelah Sona melihat nama itu dia pergi ke perpustakaan dan mencari buku daftar nama-nama iblis terdahulu.

Kemudian Sona menemukan nama yang dicarinya tadi dalam buku yang dibacanya " Zerrmity, Keluarga: -, kerabat:-, apa apan ini semua kosong ". Sona berkata pelan tapi pandangan matanya turun kebawah sedikit dan tertulis"Catataan: Zerrmity ditemukan tewas didalam rumahnya dengan kepala lepas dari tubuhnya. Diperkirakan dia mati beberapa jam setelah menulis buku yang berjudul Emperor of Darkness-""-sungguh mengerikan " Sona sedikit bergidik membayangkan semua yang terjadi kepada sang penulis. " Aku harus menanyakan kepana Otousan-sama "Setelah melihat itu dia mengembalikan buku itu dan pergi untuk menemui orang tuanya.

TBC

**Halo, hmm saya tidak akan banyak bicara mengenai fic baru saya yang satu ini. Ya saya hanya membuat beberapa Fic menurut suasana hati saya dan ini untuk Versi dark. saya akan melanjutkan fic saya yang mana tergantung suasana hati saya. jika tiba tiba sisih negative saya bangkit saya akan melanjutkan fic ini. Dan satu lagi jika anda mendapat kesalahan apaun itu tolong beritahu saya, agar saya dapat lebih baik lagi kedepannya.  
**

**Oke segitu aja jika suka silahkan baca jika tidak yasudah tinggal tekan tombol back.**


End file.
